Joyeux Noel
by bouboulover23
Summary: Jack reçoit sa mère pour Noël. Problème, il ne lui à pas dit toute la vérité sur sa vie de couple.


Auteur : Bouboulover23  
Série : Stargate SG1  
Saison : 5  
Disclaimer : **Absolument rien (sauf la connerie) n'est à moi, ni les personnages ni rien du tout.**  
Note : C'est ma première fic complète. Les autres sont encore écrites à moitié.

**Note 2 : **Il s'agit du challenge du cpaf : **Ahhh les histoires de famille...**

**Titre : **Noël en famille.

« … absolument aucun problème ça me fera vraiment plaisir de te revoir… c'est ça je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport… moi aussi maman bisous »

Jack raccrocha le téléphone. Son front était légèrement humide. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Par ce froid matin de décembre, il avait reçu ce coup de fil qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas revoir sa mère, trop longtemps éloignée de lui à son goût, mais il regrettait soudainement de lui avoir raconté tous ces mensonges durant ces longues années. Sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde avait en effet décidé de venir fêter noël dans le chalet de son chérubin et elle voulait en profiter pour enfin rencontrer celle qui partageait la vie de son enfant. Et oui Jack regretta soudain de lui avoir envoyé toutes ces lettres où il lui disait avoir enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, celle qui allait remplacer Sarah et enfin lui permettre de se stabiliser. Il l'avait décrite à sa mère comme étant blonde, aux yeux bleus, le regard profond, la silhouette parfaite, et un caractère à toute épreuve. Cette femme avait selon lui toutes les qualités possibles au monde et rien ne pourrait la remplacer. Le seul problème et il s'en rendit compte a ce moment était que cette femme ne lui appartenait pas. Elle n'était même pas au courant de ce que Jack avait en tête.

Péniblement il se détourna de son bureau et fixa le mur. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne cessait de se dire qu'il devait faire un choix crucial. Il lui restait une semaine avant que sa mère n'arrive. Il devait soit dire la vérité à sa mère soit dire la vérité à Sam.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision sur le moment. Il se dirigea vers la salle de sport du SGC pensant qu'il pourrait se vider l'esprit. C'était sans compter que entre ces murs se trouvait une des deux sources de son problème. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il croisa Samantha Carter qui se dirigeait vers son labo. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas penser à son souci, il s'adressa à Sam.

« Alors de belles choses de prévu pour Noël ?

_ Oh oui Janet m'a invitée à passer le réveillon chez elle ! »

Jack sentit un poids s'abattre dans son estomac. Il sentait la situation lui échapper. Il redoutait de décevoir sa mère. Sam se détourna de son chemin et entra dans son bureau laissant Jack seul dans ses pensées.

Il arriva au gymnase et croisa la seconde personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser aujourd'hui. Dès son entrée celui-ci lui lança :

« Ca va Jack vous êtes tout pâle.

_ Daniel je vous ai demandé l'heure ?

_ Non mais pour information il est 13h38 »

Jack s'emporta et une envie irrépressible de frapper Daniel monta en lui. Il se retourna et jugea préférable de frapper le punching ball devant lui. Cet élan de violence finit par le calmer et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'un bruit flottait toujours dans l'air. Daniel continuait de lui parler mais Jack ne l'écoutait plus. Enfin il aurait voulu ne plus l'entendre car ce qu'il allait dire allait faire revenir la colère de Jack

« …et donc je devrai passer chercher Cassie pour l'emmener chez Jeremiah. Janet a trop à préparer pour sa soirée avec Sam. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noël ?

_ Famille mais je crois que je vais commencer par casser quelque chose. »

Sa colère ne s'amenuisa pas de la journée. Au contraire, où qu'il pose ses yeux, Jack voyait partout l'esprit de Noël. Les murs étaient couverts de guirlandes, un sapin trônait dans la salle d'embarquement et Walter avait créé un mannequin grandeur nature du père Noël ou un petit malin avait collé le visage de Georges Hammond dessus. Bref il régnait dans la base un esprit de fête particulièrement désagréable pour le colonel.

La semaine s'étira et le moment fatidique de l'arrivée de la mère approchait de plus en plus. Jack n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Il ne lui restait que 3 jours avant que sa mère n'atterrisse à l'aéroport international de Denver. Il se trouvait dans le bureau du général discutant avec lui des missions SG à venir dans les prochaines semaines lorsque se fit entendre une voix traditionnelle :

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles »

Jack et Georges se dirigèrent comme à leur habitude derrière Walter.

« Fermez l'iris, ordonna le général

_ Iris fermé… Nous recevons une transmission mon général. C'est SG4.

_ Hourra revoilà les Russes général.

_ Colonel ils doivent avoir un problème leur retour n'est programmé que pour demain. Ouvrez l'iris. »

L'iris s'ouvrit et laissa sortir l'équipe européenne de la porte des étoiles. Trois des quatre membres de l'équipe titubaient. Du sang s'écoulait de leur nez, de leur bouche et de leur poitrine. Le général ordonna une équipé médicale d'urgence en salle d'embarquement et descendit, suivi de son colonel. Arrivé dans la salle, il retrouva Janet qui entamait une procédure de réanimation sur un soldat qui s'était évanoui. Hammond demanda des explications. Le seul soldat encore en état de lui parler lui expliqua :

« Tout s'est passé vite général Hammond. Nous marcher dans une grande prairie lorsque tout explosé autour de nous. Moi avoir traîné coéquipiers jusqu'à porte puis nous rentrer.

_ Très bien allez vous faire soigner et venez me présenter votre rapport. Docteur Frasier quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_ Ils sont bien amochés mon général. Je diagnostique déjà deux fractures ouvertes et un nez cassé mais à mon avis les lésions internes sont bien plus importantes. Je crains de devoir passer les fêtes ici à les surveiller. »

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que Janet avait bien dit qu'elle allait devoir passer Noël ici et laisser Sam seule ? Son avenir semblait soudain moins sombre mais il devait faire vite. Trouver Sam et lui expliquer la situation. A cette idée il se rendit soudainement compte que la chose serait beaucoup plus ardue que ce qu'il avait espéré. Comment avouer à Sam qu'ils étaient en couple pour sa mère et qu'elle allait jouer le jeu ? Il s'éloigna de la salle d'embarquement avec pour but le labo de Sam lorsqu'il jugea préférable d'attendre le lendemain pour lui en parler. Aller la voir alors que Janet ne lui avait même pas encore annoncé la nouvelle ferait tache à coup sur. Il se ravisa et retourna dans son bureau, préparer ses cuillères pour cette longue partie de pèche prévue dans son chalet.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son inspiration, qui selon lui avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps pour n'avoir été qu'une seule inspiration, il frappa au mur du labo de Sam, la porte étant ouverte. Elle était assise à son bureau, le regard plongé dans un microscope. L'entendant frapper, elle se retourna et le salua.

« Bonjour colonel.

_ Sam.

_ Alors comment allez vous ?

_ Oh pas trop mal, on ne sent pas le froid au 28e étage sous la terre »

Il s'insulta intérieurement et se demanda comment allait-il aborder le sujet principal s'il se mettait à parler météo.

« Dites moi Carter j'ai quelque chose qui me tourne en tête depuis un moment.

_ Un problème colonel ?

_ Voila… vous avez déjà menti à vos parents ?

_ Oh oui plusieurs fois. Après tout il faut bien leur cacher toutes les fois ou l'on va boire étant ado et autres choses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sure que vos parents vous pardonneront.

_ Oui mais… vous avez déjà vraiment dit un gros mensonge sur lequel vous ne pourriez pas revenir sans décevoir à coup sur votre mère ?

_ Désolée colonel mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous pouvez parler.

_ Bien voila Sam… hem… Vous faites quoi pour Noël ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Noël ?

_ Et bien je devais le passer chez Janet mais grâce à nos amis russes je vais le passer dans ce labo en compagnie de mon microscope.

_ Dans ce cas c'est réglé venez le passer au chalet avec moi. Il y aura un peu de ma famille vous verrez ce sera très amusant.

_ J'ai un peu peur de gêner mon colonel.

_ Tatata considérer que c'est un ordre. Je vous retrouve demain après midi pour le départ.

_ Dans ce cas je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier mon colonel alors… merci. »

Jack sortit du labo et fit quelques pas. Lorsqu'il était sur d'être hors du champ de vision de toute personne vivante au SGC il se frappa la tête du poing. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer cette chance de dire la vérité à son major ? Désormais non seulement sa mère allait la voir mais en plus elle n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient en couple. Pourquoi cette idée stupide de l'inviter en tant qu'amie. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais s'effaça aussitôt. Il avait rêvé que durant la seule nuit ou Sam et lui seraient seuls, il aurait pu tenter une approche discrète et tenter de se mettre en couple avec elle pour de vrai. Mais l'image du soldat revint aussitôt et il ne voulut pas tenter de perdre Sam pour les fêtes. L'avoir au chalet était déjà réussi. Il devait désormais trouver un moyen pour qu'elle devienne sa femme provisoire. A la fois fier et désespéré, il quitta le couloir pour se rendre au mess, qui, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur lui sembla bien vide. La plupart des soldats étaient déjà en permission, et chose étrange, Daniel n'était plus la pour lui parler de crevettes (note de l'auteur : pour comprendre regardez window of opportunity ici). S'asseyant seul à une table il dévora des yeux une part de tarte qui semblait l'appeler depuis un présentoir. Ne tenant plus et n'ayant aucune raison de se priver, il se leva et dévora cette fois cette tarte. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de quitter provisoirement la base, histoire de trouver les cadeaux de Noël qu'il allait faire.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il était déjà 10 heures 30. Il avait terminé ses achats hier accoudé à un bar en compagnie d'un Walter lui aussi en permission et particulièrement éméché. Il se leva et contempla le tas de cadeaux. Il y avait parmi eux une chemise hawaïenne à grosses fleurs pour son général préféré qu'il trouvait trop souvent habillé de la même façon. Il y avait également un sèche-cheveux et un livre de blagues pour Teal'c, un livre sur l'Egypte pour Daniel intitulé _L'Egypte et les extra terrestres par le docteur Daniel Jackson_. Enfin, le plus beau mais le plus cher également, un magnifique collier pour sa « femme ».

Il se leva et parcouru la base. Il n'y avait plus personne hormis quelques gardes qui allaient rester eux à la base, le général qui rangeait son bureau et s'apprêtait à partir et Sam elle aussi se préparait. Il passa dans la salle d'embarquement et se tourna vers la porte. Suite à une décision du président, toute la base avait reçu une permission et la porte avait été débranchée pour éviter toute intrusion. Thor avait été prévenu et savait où trouver les personnes les plus importantes si un problème menaçait la Terre. La journée allait être longue. Très longue. Trop longue pour lui. Il décida de réaliser un de ses rêves les plus fous. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement, pris le micro habituellement réservé aux annonces, respira et lança :

« Toooooo Moe ma Duff est déjà vide… Mmmmmh donuts… Ouuuuuh un zat !! »

S'en suivit un très joli et très profond « En effet » lorsqu'il entendit la voix du général derrière lui lui lancer :

« Colonel mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Toooooo c'est monsieur Burns tous aux abris »

Et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

La journée s'étira, ponctuée de Toooooo qui résonnaient à travers toute la base. Jack avait en effet pris la mauvaise habitude de tester où le son était le meilleur pour la voix de Homer. Ainsi il se fit surprendre la tête dans le congélateur du mess par un garde, ou encore une corbeille a papier sur la tête.

La journée arrivait à son terme. Jack attendait sa future « femme » devant l'ascenseur. Il avait accompagné Georges jusqu'à sa voiture et attendait depuis. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il l'a trouva radieuse comme à son habitude.

« Prête ?

_ Parée au décollage colonel »

Décollage oui. Jack pensait plutôt à l'atterrissage quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dans le parking, Jack chargea sa voiture des bagages de Sam et se demanda comment sa mère le lendemain allait elle aussi pouvoir charger ses valises tellement sa voiture était pleine. Sam et Jack allaient en effet passer la nuit dans un hôtel de Denver, afin de pouvoir récupérer madame O'neill le lendemain matin et de filer dans le chalet. La route jusqu'à Denver se fit sans encombre. Samantha ne cessait de poser des questions sur la famille de Jack. Ce dernier s'en sortit plutôt bien et réussi à ne pas lui révéler qu'il n'y aura que sa mère lui et elle. Arrivé à l'hôtel, Jack s'estima heureux d'avoir demandé conseil à Daniel. Ce dernier avait eu la bonne idée de lui conseiller cet endroit et s'était même occupé de la réservation, le patron étant un ami d'enfance. Arrivé à la réception, Jack annonça le nom de O'neill et la réceptrice lui indiqua qu'il occupait la chambre 276. Après avoir pris leur nécessaire dans la voiture de Jack, les deux soldats prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le 4e étage et leur chambre. Jack arriva le premier devant et ouvrit la porte. Il eu soudain une envie de meurtre mêlée a une profonde gratitude envers Daniel. Devant lui se tenait une chambre coquette, suffisamment grande avec un téléviseur de taille moyenne, une commode et, et c'est pour cette raison que jack était si nerveux, un lit double ne laissant pas d'autre chance aux deux soldats que de dormir ensemble. Sam s'avança dans la chambre. Ne remarquant pas tout de suite le lit, elle se tourna vers son colonel et lui lança :

« C'est moi qui prend le lit vers la fenêtre !

_ Plutôt le coté vers la fenêtre non ? »

Sam se retourna et vit le lit. Son teint se rougit sur le champ ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le colonel. Il l'imaginait déjà en nuisette tandis que lui… Oh bon sang il venait d'y penser il allait devoir se mettre en boxer devant Carter.

« Je crois que je vais dormir dans la voiture mon colonel avec votre permission.

_ Sam d'abord on est en permission alors appelez moi Jack ; et puis nous sommes des grands adultes. Nous n'allons pas mettre en route un petit cette nuit.

_ Non bien sur mais… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard du colonel layant été un peu trop joyeux à son gout. Tentant de reprendre son calme, elle poursuivit :

« Si l'on apprend que nous avons fait plus que passer une nuit ensemble, notre carrière est finie.

_ Sam nous n'allons pas perdre nos carrières pour deux raison. Tout d'abord il ne se passera rien à part un repos bien mérité et même si il se passait quelque chose, je n'ai pas caché des caméras partout dans la pièce, personne ne nous verrais »

Sam rougit et Jack se sentit fier d'avoir réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il se rendit compte que cela aurait été un jeu plus amusant durant cette journée plutôt que de tester l'écho de la base.

La soirée se passa dans un restaurant du centre-ville où Jack se demanda comment annoncer la suite des événements. Au moment de parler, Sam le coupa et lui demanda s'il n'était pas l'heure de se coucher. Regardant l'heure, il estima qu'il était effectivement l'heure de se coucher s'il voulait avoir le teint frais le lendemain devant sa mère. C'est ainsi que les deux soldats se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Assis sur le lit, dos à dos, les deux personnes n'osaient pas se lever pour aller se changer en premier. Finalement Jack pris la décision de se diriger vers la salle de bain et en ferma la porte. Poussée par la curiosité, Sam se leva elle aussi et se dirigea vers la porte d'où elle voulait regarder par la serrure son colonel se changer. A mi chemin, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Prise sur le fait, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle. Le regard interrogateur, Jack lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé des peignoirs dans la salle de bain et lui en tendit un. Sam l'accepta avec plaisir et retourna sur le lit. Elle patienta durant 5 minutes pendant lesquelles elle ne cessa de s'imaginer son colonel à quelques mètres d'elle en train de retirer ses vêtements. Elle devait absolument se calmer. Il finit par sortir vêtu d'un peignoir blanc portant les initiales de l'hôtel H.S.

« Bon j'ai essayé de garder la salle de bain propre. Ca devrait être bon. A votre tour Carter. »

Le manège recommença et Jack et Sam échangèrent leur position. Elle sortit de la salle de bain également vêtue d'un peignoir. Jack se leva en sursaut et tous deux s'observèrent en silence.

« Bon allez au dodo ma petite Sam »

Il fit le tour du lit et lui tourna le dos. Elle s'approcha du lit et tourna elle aussi le dos. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir choisis le coté de la fenêtre. Ainsi elle pouvait voir son Jack ôter son peignoir en reflet. Elle jura avoir également vu une forme jaune sur son boxer noire mais l'image n'était pas nette au point de pouvoir voir ce que c'était avec précision. Jack se glissa sous la couette et lui lança :

« Vous pouvez arrêter de me reluquer dans la fenêtre, je suis sous la couette. »

Sam ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Elle se déshabilla elle aussi et laissa apparaître aux yeux de Jack une nuisette assez courte, de couleur rouge. La matière était à coup sur du satin pensa le colonel. Au fond de lui-même il se disait :

« Elle aurait pas pu faire plus sexy. Daniel je vous déteste. Mais au fond je vous aime bien quand même »

Elle se glissa dans le lit à son tour. Chacun se mit à un bord du lit. Un peu plus et je vais tomber pensa Jack. Il se retourna et vit Sam devant lui qui s'était déjà retournée.

« Alors Sam on a des insomnies ?

_ Non je me disais juste qu'à ce moment je devrais être avec Janet pour l'aider à préparer le réveillon. Ou plutôt à essayer de trouver une position confortable sur son canapé.

_ Et à la place vous êtes dans un lit moelleux avec un beau jeune homme plein de force et de vigueur

_ Plus ou moins colonel… pardon Jack. »

Il esquissa un sourire et s'endormit auprès de sa belle.

Le « Wake up call » traditionnel les réveilla le lendemain à 7 heures. Jack en guise de teint frais avait des poches sous les yeux. La majeure partie de la nuit avait été de se battre avec Carter pour avoir la couette. Le major avait en effet la mauvaise habitude de tirer celle-ci vers elle et Jack s'est retrouvé en boxer dans une chambre plutôt fraiche malgré le radiateur tournant a plein régime. Au moins elle avait bien dormi, elle.

« La vache si c'est comme ça avec elle dans un vrai couple, je crois que je vais en baver. » Cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit aux alentours de 5h30 du matin, quand après avoir tenté en vain de tirer la couette vers lui, le major s'était retourné lui mettant un coup d'avant bras en plein milieu du nez.

Tous les deux se levèrent. La nuit semblait les avoir aidé à moins se cacher. Ainsi Jack se leva et alla en boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Instinctivement Sam se recoucha mais à la place de son colonel. Son odeur était encore sur l'oreiller, l'instant était magique. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien.

« Ouou Carter »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jack était habillé devant elle.

« Dites je n'ai rien contre le fait de vous laisser dormir mais on va finir par être en retard la.

_ Désolée Jack

_ Pas grave je sais que je vous ai épuisé cette nuit »

Elle se leva, s'habilla et prirent le chemin en direction de l'aéroport. A cet endroit, Jack gara la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal C où le vol en provenance de Washington allait arriver. Sur le trajet, Jack ne cessait de se répéter « attends de voir comment va se comporter maman, attend de voir comment va se comporter maman » mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. L'airbus s'avançait vers le terminal. La passerelle d'embarquement venait se coller à la porte. Lentement, le flot de passagers s'écoula et laissa apparaître une petite femme, un peu dodue, les cheveux frisés et grisonnants. Elle mesurait un petit mètre 65 selon Sam et devait avoir dans les 75 ans. Jack s'avança et le pris dans ses bras.

« Mon fils, toujours aussi beau

_ Maman tu as fait un bon vol ?

_ Oh oui le steward qui m'a accompagné a été de très bonne compagnie et ma foi très mignon je dois bien l'admettre. Ah voila la nouvelle madame O'Neill je suppose. »

Jack manqua de s'étrangler. Elle s'était dirigée vers Sam en disant ces mots. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir mais elle ne semblait pas avoir relevé ces paroles et se dirigeait vers sa « belle-mère » pour la saluer.

« Bonjour madame, vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

_ Rho pas de blagues appelez moi maman. Et oui j'ai fais un bon voyage il y avait un steward qui vous aurais plu à coup sur. Un très joli garçon. »

Jack s'empressa d'aller chercher les valises de sa mère et l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. En chemin Sam lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi veut-elle absolument que je l'appelle maman ?

_ Une vieille habitude aux repas de Noël surement. »

Il sentait dans sa voix un ton qui disait clairement « j'essaye de te faire croire ça mais je vois que ça ne marche pas »

Jack mis tant bien que mal les bagages de sa mère à l'intérieur de sa voiture désormais surchargée et sortit du parking pour remonter à la surface et rejoindre sa mère et Sam devant le terminal. A son arrivée, il vit Carter attendre mais sa mère n'était pas la. En ouvrant la porte il lui demanda une explication qui ne se fit pas attendre :

« Elle est juste devant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu un jeune chauffeur de taxi et je crois qu'elle lui donne son numéro. En tout cas elle c'en est un sacré de numéro.

_ J'essaye de montrer le moins possible cette face d'elle justement. MAMAN ON T'ATTEND !! »

La mère s'installa sur la place avant et Sam s'installa à l'arrière. Ils étaient ainsi parés pour le long trajet qui allait les mener droit au chalet. Jack avait prévu d'y arriver dans la soirée. Sur le chemin, madame O'Neill ne cessait de poser des questions. L'une d'entre elle avait eu le mérite de faire exploser de rire Sam. C'était quand elle lui avait demandé si elle avait un ordinateur pour qu'elle puisse recharger son Ipod. Sam n'en revenait pas qu'une dame de cet âge puisse être aussi avancée. S'en suivi une série de blagues salaces qui fut interrompue lorsque Jack mis la radio beaucoup trop fort pour paraître sans intention de couper ce dialogue. Sa plus grande crainte était que sa mère parle du mariage mais elle n'aborda pas ce sujet. A chaque arrêt pipi (essentiellement pour Sam), mamie O'Neill en profitait pour aborder de jeunes garçons ce qui exaspérait au plus haut point Jack. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le chalet se dessinait enfin devant leurs yeux. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle d'herbe et le lac était gelé. Jack fut déçu de ce paysage. Il revoyait défiler dans sa tête toutes ces heures de préparation de cannes à pèche et leur inutilité. Il se gara à l'entrée et aida sa mère à descendre.

« Voyons mon fils je ne suis pas infirme, je peux encore marcher toute seule.

_ Je voulais simplement aider maman

_ Si tu veux aider va donc ouvrir la porte, je ne suis pas infirme mais je ne dégage pas de chaleur éternellement. »

Sam pouffait de rire tandis que le colonel se dirigeait vers la porte. Madame O'Neill appela Sam vers elle et lui chuchota

« Toujours aussi serré dans ses pantalons hein ? Enfin vous je pense que ça ne vous dérange pas mais attention à ce qu'il ne prenne pas trop de poids (note de l'auteur : dommage ça s'est fait dans continuum pour le poids). »

Sam acquiesça le regard plongé sur le postérieur de Jack. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle l'aida à sortir les valises de la voiture et referma le coffre. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Jack proposa de faire un feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

« Mon fils j'ai une vidéo pour adultes si tu veux réchauffer l'atmosphère.

_ MAMAN !

_ Roof mon fils je plaisante ta mère à passé l'âge de ces films. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas drôle de ne faire que regarder. »

Sam n'en revenait pas et se dit qu'elle voudrait bien avoir sa liberté d'esprit à son âge.

« Quelqu'un a faim ? » proposa Jack.

Les deux femmes se levèrent pour proposer leur aide. Mais Jack leur rappela que c'était son chalet et qu'elles étaient invitées les deux. A ces mots, madame O'Neill leva les sourcils et demanda haut et fort :

« Comment ça invitées ? C'est tout de même à ta mère et à ta femme que tu parles ! »

Jack sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il sentit les couleurs quitter son visage et tout sentiment de joie avait disparu. Sam qui s'était levé fixait maintenant madame O'Neill. Le colonel fut le premier à réagir.

« Oh oui dans ce cas Sam tu viens m'aider ? Maman je veux que tu te repose. »

Il se retourna et entendit sa mère se rasseoir dans le canapé tandis que Sam marchait derrière lui. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il entendit la porte se fermer mais n'osa pas se retourner. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui paraissaient être une éternité, il lança un regard en direction de Sam. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Il fut une nouvelle fois le premier à parler.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire.

_ Je ne vais rien vous dire colonel.

_ Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Jack.

_ D'accord. Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui se passe Jack ? »

Sentant que le moment était venu, il s'avança vers elle et lui avoua toute la vérité. Elle l'écouta attentivement.

« … voila c'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous fassions comme si nous étions un vrai couple pendant les fêtes.

_ Je vois… »

Sam semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, elle explosa de rire. Ce rire trop longtemps contenu dans la voiture semblait se déverser dans la cuisine. Un rire qui très rapidement se transforma en rire nerveux. Derrière la porte, la voix de madame O'Neill se faisait entendre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mon fils a enlevé son slip ?

_ Non je me rends compte seulement que même si je pensais bien le connaître il me réserve toujours de bons tours. (Baissant la voix) Allez JACK, je veux bien jouer votre femme pendant un moment mais vous allez découvrir une autre facette de moi, je vous préviens.

_ J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu dans la chambre de l'hôtel Sam. »

Tous deux se fixèrent un moment puis ils commencèrent à préparer un repas avec les quelques provisions apportées par Jack. Le repas était préparé par le colonel qui avait insisté pour que Sam ne fasse rien. Tous les trois se régalèrent et passèrent un agréable moment en soirée devant le feu de bois à discuter de la vie de chacun.

Le moment du coucher arriva enfin. Jack était dans la cuisine et rangeait la vaisselle propre. Dans la pièce principale, madame O'Neill avait une envie pressante. Elle demanda à Sam de lui indiquer les toilettes. Ne sachant quoi répondre elle lui indiqua une porte au fond à droite et rejoignit son colonel dans la cuisine.

« Euh Jack j'ai un petit souci.

_ Maman veut te présenter à un nouvel homme ?

_ Non mais… enfin… elle voulait aller aux toilettes mais je ne sais pas ou c'est donc je l'ai envoyée au fond à droite.

_ Oh … dans ce cas je te laisse découvrir la vérité avec elle. Mais sache que les toilettes sont au premier étage la première porte à gauche. »

Sam entendit que maman O'Neill l'appelait dans le salon. Une fois arrivée, elle l'entendit dire :

« C'était bien gentil de m'envoyer dans la buanderie mon petit mais je vous ai demandé les toilettes.

_ Oh mais oui désolé c'est à cause des… travaux. Jack à fait des travaux de réaménagement et les toilettes sont au premier désormais. Première porte à gauche.

_ Merci bien et j'espère ne pas arriver dans votre chambre à présent. »

Il était désormais temps de se coucher. Le colonel avait aménagé la chambre d'ami pour sa mère et lui et Sam allait à nouveau passer la nuit ensemble. Cette fois ci les choses se faisaient d'une façon plus naturelle. Le changement de vêtements des deux personnes s'est fait plus facilement des deux cotés. Une fois sous la couette, Jack fixa à nouveau Sam. Elle s'était endormie quasi instantanément. Il se dit alors que le retour à la base serait définitivement très dur. Ne plus pouvoir avoir sa Sam à coté de lui était inconcevable désormais.

Sam se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Jack était paisiblement endormi à coté d'elle. Elle voulait faire durer ce moment une éternité mais par peur de le réveiller, elle décida d'enfiler une robe de chambre et d'aller dans le salon devant la télé. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige. Sam alluma le poste et commença à zapper. Elle finit par arriver sur MTV ou était diffusé une spéciale Britney Spears. Elle commença à se souvenir des événements de la veille. La perspective de jouer la femme de son Jack la rendait heureuse à un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Se laissant emporter par la musique, elle se leva et entama un pas de danse qui se transforma rapidement en un grand n'importe quoi. Ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens. On ne distinguait plus de sa tête qu'une masse jaune et virevoltante. Ses cheveux volaient en tout sens. Elle tournait sur elle-même et riait. A la fin de la chanson, elle s'arrêta net et attendit devant la télé de voir qu'elle était la chanson suivante.

« De bonne humeur dès le matin à ce que je vois »

Sam sursauta et se retourna. Devant elle se tenait madame O'Neill. Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle venait de se faire prendre dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante. En nuisette décoiffée, pas maquillée, en train de danser comme une folle, devant sa belle mère. Celle-ci était en robe de chambre verte, et arborait des pantoufles or.

« Oh… euh… désolée. Je vous ai réveillée ?

_ Pas du tout j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt ces jours-ci. Il y a des travaux devant chez moi et les ouvriers ont l'habitude d'enlever leur t-shirt dès le début de leur journée. Alors forcément, j'en profite un peu.

_ Et aucun ne s'en aperçoit ?

_ Si souvent. Mais ça ne les dérange pas. Après tout qu'est ce que je peux leur faire ? Même si l'envie de m'en manque pas.

_ …

_ Enfin ne vous occupez pas de moi et continuez de vous amuser. »

Sam un peu gênée se remit assise devant la télé et remit le son. A sa grande surprise, madame O'Neill resta auprès d'elle, debout. Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit sa future belle-mère (du moins elle l'espérait) esquisser un pas de danse. Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendit un raffut de tous les diables. Importuné par le bruit, il décida de descendre et vit sa mère et Sam danser toutes les deux au milieu du salon. Elle avait toutes les deux ce même air… stupide. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les bras en l'air, virevoltant, dansant, chantant. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, Jack laissa échapper un léger :

« Hem…

_ Quoi on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser ?

_ Si maman vous avez le droit de s'amuser et certes il est 8 heures mais j'aimerais bien profiter de la fin de ma nuit dans le silence si ça ne vous dérange pas les deux.

_ Et bien si mon fils ça nous dérange que tu dormes. On est le 24 décembre aujourd'hui, il y a pleins de choses à faire. Ta femme et moi nous avons à nous occuper de la cuisine et toi des courses. Et d'ailleurs c'est l'heure que tu y aille.

_ Je peux quand même finir ma nuit.

_ Non et si tu refuses d'y aller je prendrai ta voiture et j'irai à ta place. »

Prenant peur pour sa petite voiture, Jack décida à contre cœur de partir en courses. Après plus d'une demi heure de préparation (et après en avoir profité pour continuer sa nuit pendant 5 minutes sa mère ayant eu la bonne idée de venir à nouveau le réveiller), il était en route pour le supermarché. Dans celui-ci, il eu la surprise de tomber sur un rayon spécial… Simpson. La firme avait eu la bonne idée de créer pour la période de Noël tout un arsenal de produit aux couleurs de son héros. Sans plus tarder, il se rua dans le rayon et découvrit l'objet de ses désirs. Un pack de Duff. Sans regarder le prix (et de toute façon il l'achèterait quand même) il le mit dans le caddie et continua ses achats. Il passa devant le rayon poisson et dut en acheter, ses prévisions de pèche ayant été réduites à néant par le froid. Il prit également de quoi faire des toasts, quelques boissons ainsi qu'une magnifique bûche chocolat poire. Après un passage en caisse d'une longueur interminable, il reprit la route. Sur le chemin, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il venait de passer 3 heures pendant que les deux femmes au chalet faisaient du rangement, qui, selon lui, était inutile vu qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille. De retour, il sortit les courses du coffre et rentra. Le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages et des flocons commençaient à tomber. Lentement il ouvra la porte et lança :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond du canapé. Elles étaient toutes deux en robe de chambre, toujours pas maquillée ni coiffées. Jack ne put s'empêcher.

« Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi. Alors comme ça vous me tirez du lit les deux et quand je reviens rien n'a été commencé et…

_ Mon fils comment tu veux qu'on commence alors que c'est toi qui est allé acheter les aliments.

_ Bon ok mais maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous y mettre quand même.

_ A non Jack maintenant ta mère et moi nous devons nous préparer pour la soirée. Donc toi tu pourrais nous aider à ranger ici.

_ Dites vous en faites un peu beaucoup la. Je suis pas la bonniche.

_ De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. On est des femmes ta mère et moi et on a besoin de se préparer »

Sam arborait un sourire qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'elle prenait un réel plaisir désormais à torturer son « mari ». Jack soupirant ne put que s'incliner et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer le rangement des courses. Une fois ceci terminé, il se dirigea vers la buanderie et se mit à chercher le sapin et les décorations. Tout en cherchant (et en se lâchant un carton sur le pied, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal), il eu une illumination. Si les filles allaient se préparer à cette heure là, qui allait s'occuper de la nourriture cet après-midi ? Les odeurs allaient s'incruster dans leurs vêtements. Jack sentait qu'une nouvelle fois il s'était fait rouler. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se dirigea vers sa chambre ou Sam se changeait. Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Sam en sous vêtements. Elle se retourna dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit immédiatement à rougir.

« Euh dites Sam je pense que avant de vous changer vous devriez peut-être… »

Son regard s'abaissa contre sa propre volonté. Il était plongé dans le soutien gorge noir de son major. Il ne put terminer sa phrase et Sam, après un moment d'hésitation, racla sa gorge. Revenant à la raison, Jack releva les yeux et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'en revenait pas. Avoir vu Sam dans cette tenue était… indescriptible. Perdu dans ses pensées, il retourna à son rangement, résigné à terminer cette tâche seul. Midi approchait et la faim commençait à se faire sentir et entendre dans son estomac. Il se rendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de se préparer un sandwich. Devant la porte, il fut troublé par un éclat de rire provenant de la pièce. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit sa mère et Sam en pleine préparation du repas du soir. L'astrophysicienne tenait une truite arc-en-ciel achetée le matin même dans ses mains et la pointait telle une arme sur la mère O'Neill. Celle-ci était cachée derrière une chaise et brandissait un poireau en criant en garde. Jack n'en revenait pas. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée pour que ce jour soit convenable et les deux seuls individus féminins du chalet n'avait fait que rigoler. S'en était trop pour lui. Il referma la porte, pris un papier sur la table et griffonna quelques mots :

_Je pars pour l'après midi. Il faut que je m'oxygène un peu. Je serai de retour vers 19h._

_Jack_

Il déposa le papier sur la petite table devant le canapé et sortit. Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea pour la seconde fois de la journée vers la ville. Il savait que seule une personne pouvait le calmer. Il se rendit donc à nouveau au supermarché ou il l'attendait. Presque sans regarder autour de lui, il se dirigea vers le rayon qui avait tant capté son attention le matin même. Il sut qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'il reconnu autour de lui les couleurs criardes des Simpson.

Il voulait acheter encore et encore pour se calmer. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait que prendre tant le rayon était rempli. Il se décida à reprendre un pack de Duff « au cas ou », une peluche géante de Homer, un coussin péteur Bart « pour m'amuser avec Daniel », et une toque de cuisinier recouverte de cheveux de Marge. Il passa son après midi à déambuler dans le supermarché, ainsi que dans la ville. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, il remonta dans sa voiture et repris la route vers son chalet, imaginant déjà le pire.

Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et poussa la porte. Il les rouvrit et découvrit devant lui une table joliment dressée. Dans le fond de la pièce, un magnifique sapin trônait. Sam arborait une longue robe rouge, tandis que sa mère portait elle une robe grise quasi identique à celle de Sam. Les deux étaient déjà assises et discutaient. Jack ébahi par tant de grâce ne sut quoi dire et se dirigea vers la cuisine ranger ses affaires. Il devait encore se changer et regretta soudain d'être parti durant l'après-midi. Il décida donc de mettre son plus beau costume en quatrième vitesse et descendit auprès des filles. Elles étaient déjà en train de servir les apéritifs. Les traditionnels toasts accompagnaient un vin Français particulièrement bon. Le repas qui suivait avait l'air excellent aussi. Sam ne manquait pas de noter qu'elle l'avait préparée elle-même suivant une recette familiale. Le hic est que le poisson et son accompagnement n'avait QUE l'air excellent.

Quand Jack l'eu en bouche, il sentit un excès de sel se diffuser dans sa bouche. Tout en essayer de contrôler sa réaction, il tourna successivement les yeux vers sa mère et vers sa femme. Toutes deux avait la même expression sur le visage. Jack fut le premier à parler :

« Toutes mes félicitations Sam c'est très bon »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent d'un même rire tandis que le colonel les accompagnait. Jugeant le repas quelque peu trop salé à leur gout, ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de ne pas le terminer, et se rabattirent sur les côtes de porcs spéciales Simpson achetées par Jack.

« Encore une fois Homer nous sauve !! Quel dieu. (note de l'auteur : Référence à « Notre Homer qui êtes un dieu ») »

Tout en imitant Homer manger ses côtes de porcs, Jack suggéra que l'on ouvre les cadeaux dès maintenant.

« Et voila c'est reparti. Depuis qu'il à 5 ans, il ne peut pas attendre minuit.

_ Mais c'est…

_ Différent. Oui je sais tu m'as dit ça chaque année. Vous voyez Sam mon fils a toujours été un grand impatient. Le jour ou vous me ferez des petits enfants j'espère qu'il saura se montrer patient pendant 9 mois avant de les voir sinon… »

Le mot était lancé. Petits enfants. Sam manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre. Jack lui pouffait de rire.

« Maman le dernier Noël qu'on a passé ensemble, tu m'as aussi parlé de petits enfants et j'était célibataire à l'époque. Alors laisse au temps le temps de faire son œuvre.

_ Jolie philosophie mon col…lant mari.

_ Collant moi ?

_ Au possible oui. »

Jack se rendit compte que Sam arborait un joli sourire. Il sut à cette vision que son major s'amusait bien en ce moment mais il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool qui commençait à faire de l'effet sur les deux femmes. Le repas se poursuivit par le fromage, puis le dessert. Ils faisaient face à une énorme buche. L'air hagard, Jack pris un couteau et entama la découpe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore de la place mais firent tout de même honneur au dessert. Minuit sonna et Jack, tel un enfant se précipita sous le sapin, laissant un morceau dans son assiette. Il prit le plus gros paquet et se retourna.

« Il est bien pour moi celui la hein ?

_ Non Jack celui la c'est pour Sam.

_ Un cadeau ? Mais c'est trop vous n'auriez pas du (note de l'auteur : la remarque débile que tout le monde fait, mais du style je vais me pointer chez vous à Noël sans cadeau)

_ Le tien mon fils c'est celui en vert

_ Et le rouge. »

Jack distribua son cadeau à Sam et à sa mère et entreprit d'ouvrir les siens. Il découvrit, offert par sa mère, dans un petit écrin, une chevalière en or.

« Maman c'est quoi cette folie ??

_ Allons Jack regarde la mieux tu verras que ce n'est pas une folie »

Jack observa le bijou plus attentivement. Il voyait à présent trois petites lettres se dessiner à la surface. SON. Stuart O'Neill ; son père. Il comprenait à présent. Ce qu'il avait entre les mains était un bijou de famille, que son père avait porté et qu'il allait désormais lui aussi porter. Il remercia sa mère de tout son cœur et porta la bague à son doigt. Ouvrant son deuxième cadeau, il entendit Sam dire tout haut :

« Magnifique ce robot, il nous en fallait justement un. »

Il déballa son second cadeau, celui de Sam et vit que le registre était totalement différent. Il voyait dans un emballage une tête de Marge sur un morceau de tissus noir. Ouvrant le paquet, il sortit un boxer noir où une tête de Marge disait :_ A défault d'Homer, choisissez cet homme_. Jack sourit et se promis de porter ce boxer un jour devant Sam.

Il se retourna et observa les deux femmes. Sa mère était en train d'ouvrir le cadeau que Sam lui avait fait. Sam elle était en train d'observer son second cadeau. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Elle venait de découvrir le collier en or et diamant. Elle se leva et serra dans ses bras Jack aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il sentit l'envie de l'embrasser monter en lui. Oui il devait le faire maintenant. Il la décolla légèrement de lui et s'apprêta à poser ses lèvres sur elle lorsque sa mère se leva elle aussi pour remercier Sam et son fils de leurs cadeaux respectifs. A ce moment Jack avait envie de mettre sa mère à la porte. Elle venait de détruire un de ces plus beaux moments avec SON major. Mais après tout se dit-il, elle doit penser que des moments comme ça on en a quand on veut.

Jack lui rendit son étreinte malgré tout et tout trois s'installèrent dans le canapé. La télé allumée devant eux laissait voir un animateur beaucoup trop bronzé pour cette période de l'année. Le seul homme de la pièce suggéra de gouter la Duff qu'il venait d'acheter, ce que les deux femmes acceptèrent avec grand plaisir, l'alcool avalé précédemment aidant surement. Jack ouvrit donc trois bouteilles et les distribua. Il porta ses lèvres à ce qu'il allait chérir comme boisson à coup sur. Dès la première gorgée, il sut que cette bière était différente. A vrai dire bonne mais beaucoup plus forte que les autres. Il tourna la tête et regretta soudainement d'en avoir donné à Sam et à sa mère. Les deux femmes n'allaient pas le supporter c'est sur. Sa prévision se réalisa. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, sa mère, titubant se leva et lâcha au milieu d'un rot :

« Je vais me coucher.

_ Bonne nuit maman et encore merci pour ton cadeau

_ 'Nuit. »

Sam avait marmonné ce dernier mot. Voyant cela Jack proposa également d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle accepta. Arrivé dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit, son état n'ayant pas permis qu'elle monte toute seule les escaliers. Il s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit d'ôter son pantalon. Soudain Sam le tira vers l'arrière et commença à l'embrasser. Jack lui rendit son baiser et gouta enfin à ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête et dit :

« Jack j'ai envie maintenant ! »

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Elle et lui…maintenant, dans cette chambre… que faire, que dire. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait vas y c'est le moment, personne ne le saura et elle n'a pas dit ça juste à cause de l'alcool. Ecoutant cette voix, Jack dit à Sam :

« Ok attend moi sur le lit j'arrive tout de suite »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec l'intention de mettre son tout nouveau boxer, mais en découvrit un qui lui semblait plus amusant. Celui que Sam avait pu apercevoir, un boxer noir avec un canard dessus et l'inscription _Ceci n'est pas un jouet. _Il fit son retour dans la chambre en peignoir et se dirigea délicatement vers le lit, plongé dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Sam était allongée, devant lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait un drôle de bruit. Tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte que ce bruit provenait… de son major. Elle s'était endormie et commençait même à ronfler. Jack tenta en vain de la réveiller afin de voir si ses plans tenaient toujours la route mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. Résigné, il décida de redescendre dans le salon afin de finir une autre Duff.

Le soleil fit son apparition dans le salon. Jack ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il avait passé la nuit au salon, à dormir sur un canapé trop dur pour son dos. Il était retourné dans la chambre certes, mais à peine entré, il fit demi-tour, jugeant que le bruit que Sam produisait était relativement inacceptable pour dormir. Il avait donc décidé de passer la nuit seul, ici. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et regretta soudain d'avoir autant bu hier soir. Il avait ce qu'on appelle communément mal aux cheveux. Il vit devant lui le lac, encore gelé, et la forêt enneigée qui s'étendait devant lui. La permission allait bientôt s'achever. Ils devaient reprendre leur service le lendemain, et le départ de sa mère était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il inviterait sa mère pour une permission plus longue. Et la prochaine fois, il ne donnera aucun alcool à sa femme pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Le temps s'étirait. Il était désormais onze heures. Il avait débarrassé la table et rangé la plupart des décorations. Le vol de sa mère était à 19 heures. Il fallait donc partir au plus tard à 13h du chalet. Il décida donc de monter réveiller les deux femmes. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'approcha délicatement de Sam. Tout en lui caressant le visage, il la réveilla. Lui expliquant la situation, il la fit se lever et l'aida à rassembler ses affaires. Il la laissa faire sa valise seule, cette pièce lui rappelant sans cesse la scène qui s'était passé la veille. Il répéta l'opération dans la chambre de sa mère et descendit préparer un repas rapide pour la route. En guise de repas, il prépara 3 sandwichs et se mit à charger la voiture avec ses affaires, elles, prêtes depuis un moment déjà. Sam le rejoint quelques instants plus tard et lui remit ses affaires à ranger. Elle lui glissa :

« Merci pour hier soir Jack

_ Merci à vous Sam, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec vous.

_ Oh et Jack pour le moment dans la chambre hier soir désolée de m'être endormie. »

Il s'était arrêté. Elle n'était donc pas totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il détourna les yeux. Elle savait exactement comment le mettre mal à l'aise et il n'aimait guère ça. Elle se retourna et rentra. Jamais dans ses pensées les plus profondes, il n'avait imaginé que ce Noël allait se passer comme ça. Il se remémora le début de sa permission, quand il se demandait comment l'inviter. Cette fois, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait eu des intentions envers lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

Sa mère avait fini elle aussi ses bagages et Jack avait enfin terminé de charger la voiture. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour faire à nouveau tout rentrer dans la voiture. Il retourna à l'intérieur du chalet lui aussi. Il était l'heure de partir. Sam et madame O'Neill étaient prêtes. Jack fit un dernier tour de vérification et lança un joyeux au revoir à son chalet. Il savait déjà qu'il reviendrait au printemps, quand le lac serait dégelé et s'était promis d'inviter Sam à nouveau. Les trois personnes s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Et Jack démarra pour se diriger à nouveau vers l'aéroport de Denver. La route se fit dans la bonne humeur et ils arrivèrent en avance à destination. Profitant de cette avance Sam et madame O'Neill firent quelques boutiques pendant que Jack s'occupait de l'enregistrement des bagages de sa mère. Enfin le moment arriva. Madame O'Neill fit une bise à Sam et serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers l'embarquement lorsqu'elle fixa les deux soldats.

« Dites ça à vraiment été un excellent Noël mais je ne vous ai pas vu une seule fois vous embrassez.

_ Oh tu sais maman…

_ C'est juste que vous n'avez pas été attentive, regardez. »

Sam pris le visage de Jack entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Jack lui rendit son baiser. Sa mère les regardait en souriant. Relâchant enfin leur étreinte, il demanda :

« Alors satisfaite ?

_ On ne peut pas plus mon fils. Alors la prochaine étape puisqu'il faut tout demander c'est les petits enfants d'accord ?

_ On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, madame O'Neill

_ Sam je vous ai demandé de m'appeler maman. »

Avec un clin d'œil, elle se retourna et passa la porte pour entrer dans son avion. Jack et Sam reprirent leur chemin. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils se fixèrent et d'un même mouvement rapprochèrent leur tête pour s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils entendirent derrière eux une voix familière.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là

_ En effet

_ Daniel, Teal'c qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Et bien moi j'étais en vacances aux Caraïbes et Teal'c en a profité pour venir me rejoindre une fois son séjour avec Bratac terminé.

_ Joli bronzage Teal'c »

Il leva son sourcil, apparemment indifférent a la blague que venait de faire son colonel.

« Enfin bref Daniel si je vous entends parler une seule fois de ce que vous venez de voir, vous pourrez être sur de ne plus jamais…

_ Oui comme toujours Jack je me tais et je ne dirai rien promis.

_ Bon dans ce cas, on retourne à la base ? »

Les trois soldats acceptèrent et s'engouffrèrent par la porte de l'aéroport.

**FIN**


End file.
